A Bunch Of WWE Reality Television Shows
by Aragorn-Crazy-Fan-Girl
Summary: Summary: This is NOT what you think, this is just way different! Just……… way. Slash in later chapters. Rated PG13. *Chap. 1 is up!*


A Bunch Of WWE Reality Television Shows  
  
Summary: This is NOT what you think, this is just way different! Just... way. Slash in later chapters. Rated PG13. *Chap. 1 is up!*  
  
Starring: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore & Shane Helms  
  
Other Characters With Much Less Significance: Matt Hardy, R.V.D., The Rock --- Okay, I'm just speaking for myself when I write this! --- John Cena, Stacy Kiebler, Triple H, Chris Jericho, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Ric Flair, Bubba Dudley, Kurt Angle, Booker T, and The Undertaker.  
  
A/N: Now, as much as I like to think I'm a good writer, some people do not agree with me. I will make this a group project (4 people max.) if each group member has AIM. If you'd like to help out, or have any ideas IM me and let me know! I have a "co-owner" who will appear later in the story (Warning: She is hazardous to your health, and state of mind.)  
  
Dis/Claimer: I partially own the idea, and that's about it. OH! And I own my skittles.  
  
Special Shout-Out: JEFF! Come back to the WWE! I hope to hear music from Per. soon! Love your art on E-Bay!  
  
Vince waited impatiently for three specific wrestlers to "please him with their presence". "I called them five minutes ago, and they should be here by now! How far is Myrtle Beach from Cameron anyway?!" Vince paced around his office. "C'mon, c'mon!" Little did he realize that it actually is a ways ... away.  
  
--- Later ---  
  
"1 million 3 hundred thousand and 2." Vince continued counting, he would soon reach 5 million for, what, the eighth or ninth time??? Knock, knock, knock. Not only are those onomatopoeias it was also what was going on! Vince ran over to the door, straightened out his suit and casually opened the door. "Ahem." He cleared his throat.  
  
"They're coming. The odd one with the coloured hair is holding them up. Literally, he is riding the elevator to the top floor." A man, who strangely resembled a secret agent dude, said to Vince.  
  
"32 bottles of hair dye on the wa-" Jeff paused his singing, "Oh, Hello there Vince."  
  
"Finally he stops!" Shannon sighed, relieved.  
  
"He stopped? I still hear him..." Matt said, very paranoid.  
  
"So, I was guaranteed you would get a safe ride here. Was everything satisfactory?" "Uhh... sure it was." Shannon said, looking over to Matt.  
  
"It was NOT satisfactory! I almost ran into at least fifteen cars because Jeff kept singing that song over and over!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Matty!" Jeff said, staying calm as his brother was freaking out.  
  
"..." What could Vince say? As long as it wasn't in any way HIS fault, then it was all good. "Other than that, was it safe?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. No traffic jams or anything." Shannon, probably the calmest and most understanding one out of the three wrestlers.  
  
"Good, now, you are all probably wondering why I called you here - Jeff, would you mind paying attention? That is a business chair... No, don't spin in it. Uh, somebody?" Vince pleaded.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! He has no Mattitude! NO MATTITUDE!"  
  
"Wooooohhhhoooooo!!!" Jeff began spinning himself around in Vince's chair.  
  
"Matt, calm down. Jeff, stop spinning. Oh boy, go over to the garbage can, no, no! Not on the paperwork... Jeff! JEEEEEFFF! Ooh." Shannon looked a little frantic. Give him some sympathy, he was stuck in a car with them!  
  
"S-sorry about that, Vince, sir, boss." Jeff moaned. "Ooooh, you should really put a sign up that says 'No Spinning In The Chair And No Vomiting On Paperwork' ... Sorry."  
  
Vince groaned. "Again, you are probably all wondering why I called you here today. Well, a few wrestlers have been chosen to participate in ... a Game Show Bonanza."  
  
Puzzled looks.  
  
"You know, a lot of Game and Reality shows all together... aired as one show... Does anybody get this?!"  
  
"Sure." They all said. Then, "No... no, not really."  
  
"I don't care, The Rock will - "  
  
"THE ROCK?!" Jeff shouted, VERY excitedly. "Wooh! The almighty Strudel Dude?!"  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING - I don't see how you two put up with him - Well, anyway, The Rock (Yes, Jeff, Almighty Strudel Dude.) is going to give you three further instructions." Vince took a breath. "You three and a few - a lot - of other wrestlers." "Like what other wrestlers?" Jeff asked, anxious.  
  
"Wrestlers such as Ric Flair - "  
  
"THAT GUY ROCKS!" Jeff began spinning on the chair again, but stopped when he remembered what had happened last time. "Let's go! High Ho Silverware! We shall go forward! Whatever else there is, lesgo!" He said, trying to use another chair (a folding chair) as a horse. "Woohoo! I'm ready!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." Matt said. "C'mon MFers! - Yes, Jeff, you two."  
  
The three of them (the Secret Agent Dude, too) got into the car and drove to where Rock was waiting for them.  
  
Ending A/N: Wow. I did it. The whole first chapter is up! Now to hide from the Co-Writer who didn't help with the first chapter at all. 


End file.
